


What the Heart Yearns For

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, M/M, Making Up, New Relationship, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Conrad had been so narrow minded. How could he have hurt the other in such an insensitive way?
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 4





	What the Heart Yearns For

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,368
> 
> Coupling: Conrad/Yuuri
> 
> Warnings: None

A rhythmic sound echoed down the corridor. It pounded loudly and surely, warning those ahead to get out of the way. Louder than the pouring rain currently crashing from the skies, there was no mistaking the importance the footsteps carried. It was the sound of Conrad's footsteps causing heads to turn and wonder what the commotion was all about. 

The soldier was making a beeline for a certain place. Moments prior he had sensed it: the unmistakable feeling. It felt warm and familiar, like coming home from a long trip. Or sitting in front of a warm fire on a winters night. That was the feeling of Yuuri arriving back into their world. 

The moment he felt it, he began to run. Nevermind what he had been doing, or whom he had been talking to. 

His earnestness was not wholesome by any means, though. Although he did want to see the other quickly, he more so needed to say something to him. Something important. Something that was a confusing mix between an apology and an acceptance. It was confusing even to Conrad, who would be speaking the words in a few mere moments. 

He paid no heed to the water draining from the skies when he was uncovered by any roof overhead. The stables provided little to no covering from the rain, which mattered little as he was in and out with his horse in a startlingly short amount of time. Now with the added speed the rain hit him hard, drenching his clothes and making sure to be as thorough as possible. But Conrad paid it no mind. 

All the way up the dirt road to the temple Conrad had visor vision. He didn't see the black clouds swirling the sky, or the heavy winds blowing the trees. His sight was set on something ahead. 

Yuuri. That was the only thing his mind could focus on. In that moment it may have well been his very reason for living. If be could not say these words—which he still hadn't come up with—to Yuuri the moment he arrived, surely the world would collapse. That was just a fact of nature. 

Arriving at the temple, Conrad's fiercely determined face alone was enough to make the female guards let him pass with no questions. He dismounted his horse before it stopped running and carried the momentum with him. Continuing his run like he never stopped, Conrad was in the temple and making his way towards the familiar fountain. 

As usual, he had arrived before Yuuri had. His steps slowed as he neared the fountain until they stopped him directly in font of it. His heavy breaths slowed, as did his whirling thoughts. He was finally able to form something coherent. 

What was he going to say? How does one put into words the things he was feeling? It seemed so simple not even a few minutes ago, standing in the castle grounds. Now, faced with the actual real thing, he was at a loss. 

It was no easy thing to amend what he had done. He had brushed off Yuuri's true and honest feelings like mere dust. Tried to explain them as just temporary experiments. He had called Yuuri's love nothing more than childish curiosity. 

Then Yuuri's had asked him a question. In that moment, Conrad's eyes were brutally torn open. 

"It doesn't matter to me at all... My heart loves who it wants and it's pointed towards you." Honest tears fell from anguished black eyes. "Why can't you just accept that?" 

Yuuri wasn't just a childish boy anymore. 

His chest tightened at the memory. No sight could cause him as much pain as the sight of Yuuri's suffering could. Compared to that, getting stabbed by a sword was less anguish. 

Why had he remained so stubborn? He was stuck in his past ways. A king with a lowly soldier? The idea was unimaginable! It would never be allowed. There would be an uproar. Yuuri's kingly status would be soiled. These are the excuses he had created for himself, thinking himself wise. In reality, he was just running away. What a coward he was. 

A splashing sound foreign from the rain pulled him from his thoughts. He had heard it many times, each time without fail filling him with immeasurable joy. This time, though, it brought him quite a different emotion. Now he felt an anxiousness he had never known before, like a pit of snakes slithering around within himself. 

A black blur began to form under the surface of the water. Conrad clenched his fists, preparing. His mind still felt wholly blank. Not a single sentence came to mind. But here Yuuri was, standing drenched in front of him within the fountain. The water from the sky bounced off his already soaked skin harmlessly. 

Yuuri's eyes widened ever so slightly when he found Conrad's gaze. He quickly averted them to the ground. An arm reached across his body and latched onto the other in a self-conscious way. The soldier opened his mouth, willing words to come forth. But only stale air came past his dry lips. If not for the rain, silence would've consumed them both. 

Finally, Yuuri took the first step. "Um... I'm sorry about the other day..." His voice was quiet, sad, as thin as a blade of grass. "I shouldn't have said those things. It was selfish to put you in that situation." 

Conrad tensed. No! He was supposed to be the one apologizing. This was not... 

"I... I know we both have different opinions and-and mine is vastly different from yours..." Every word sounded like it was causing him physical pain. 

A feeling like thousands of worms crawling all over him assaulted Conrad. This was not how things were supposed to go...

"And I can't change what you think." A log of tears choked his next words. "So I'll understand if- Just know that no matter your decision-" Yuuri bit his lip harshly, looking incredibly lost and alone standing in the fountain. "If you decide you don't want me, I'll understand!" 

Conrad could stand it no longer. In an instant he was by the other, pulling him into his arms so tightly not even a slice of air could fit between them. Dropping to his knees in the water, he hauled Yuuri onto his lap. He tangled his hand into longish hair and guided the others head to rest within his neck. 

"Hush, Yuuri," he spoke, voice deep and trembling. "Not another word. The wrong lips are speaking apologies. It's me who should be apologizing to you." Firm arms tightened even more, as if Yuuri was in danger of being washed away by the rain. "I was incredibly narrow-minded to hold onto my beliefs so steadfastly. Not to mention selfish. To keep you in such pain for my own comforts—" Conrad laid his head on top of the others. "I can't express my regret enough. I just hope you'll believe me now, after all the lies I've told myself and you." 

Yuuri lifted his head. Overhead, gray clouds began to slow their onslaught of water. "Conrad...?" 

The soldier slid his hands up until they held the others face and neck. He made sure Yuuri could see his eyes, read the seriousness contained there. "It does not matter to me anymore. I've realized your heart is more honest with you than anything else. I'd be a fool to ignore it. Though it does not seem like a logical courtship—" Conrad's lips smiled for the first time. "Well, love isn't exactly logical, is it." 

If not for his expression, Conrad would not have been able to distinguish the joyful tears streaming down Yuuri's face from rain. The smaller boy latched himself around Conrad's chest, squeezing as tightly as he could. 

"Conrad," his voice wavered, burrowed in Conrad's uniform. "Conrad, do you mean it? Say you mean it, that its more than a joke." 

The brown haired man returned the embrace with equal force. Closing his eyes, Conrad willed all of himself into his next words. "I mean every word of it. Nothing in the world would make me happier than to be with you, Yuuri."


End file.
